Honey Bourbon
by The Midnight Faery
Summary: Harry is forced to spend a summer with Snape. Things get sticky when Malfoy shows up. *Slash warning*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Honey Bourbon**  
Author: **Midnight Faery (midnight1_1faery@hotmail.com)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** Romance, or something.   
**Pairing:** Take a guess as you read. Go on, guess!  
**Summary:** Harry has to spend the summer with Snape.  
**Notes:** This was inspired by a line in… I think it was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Something about Snape not doing this or that any sooner than he would adopt Harry… Well, this is what came of it in my silly little head. By the way, the title is meaningless. It was the only thing I could think of, so it'll most likely change in time.  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine. They'll never be mine. Well, Honey Bourbon is mine, but that's another matter entirely.   
  
***  
  
"Potter, I need to speak to you for a moment."  
Severus watched Potter say goodbye to his friends, then beckoned the boy into his office.   
  
"Listen, Potter." Said Severus as Potter sat down. "You won't be going back to the Dursley's this summer. They've been notified on the change of plans." Severus busied himself with a quill and some parchment, trying to figure out how he was going to tell the boy what he needed to tell him.  
  
"Oh. Well, why?" Severus knew Potter was ecstatic, even if he was a little confused.  
  
"It seems, uh, that you're in danger there. The Death Eaters may or may not have found a way past Dumbledore's precautions. Therefore, you mustn't stay where they'd expect you to be." Severus knew full well that the Death Eaters had a plan to get at Potter, and this one would work if the proper steps weren't taken in protecting him.  
  
"So I'll be staying at Hogwarts for the summer, then? Why isn't Dumbledore the one telling me this?"  
  
Severus took a deep breath and dropped his quill. "Er, well. I'm the one telling you because, no, you won't be staying at Hogwarts. You'll be, uh, staying with. . . me."  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
"So I'll be staying at Hogwarts for the summer, then?" Harry paused and thought a moment. "Why isn't Dumbledore the one telling me this?"  
  
Professor Snape looked nervous. "Er, well. I'm the one telling you because, no, you won't be staying at Hogwarts. You'll be, uh, staying with. . . me."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "What? You?" Snape nodded. "You? Why you? You hate me! Why not Professor McGonagall, or Hagrid, or. . . Or Dumbledore!"  
  
Snape looked at Harry like he was an idiot. "Think, boy. You need to be somewhere _they wouldn't expect you to be_. They'd expect you to be with teachers that you like, and who like you. Not with one who's a Death Eater himself!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and Snape fumbled with his quill again. "So, you are spying for Dumbledore?" Said Harry when he'd composed himself.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm spying on the Death Eaters, posing as one of them. Trust me, it's not a job I'm enjoying. I put that part of my life behind me a very long time ago. But the point is, I'll be the only one you're safe with if and when they put their plan into action."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you, if you're a Death Eater? Who's to say you're not tricking me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't be daft, boy! Ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me. This was his idea. I'm no more happy with it than you are. But face it, it's the only way to keep you safe. We'll talk about this later, go on to your next class." Snape waved impatiently towards the door, firmly letting Harry know that the discussion was over.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron shrieked simultaneously.  
  
"I know." Harry put his head in his hands and groaned. "How am I expected to last an entire summer with Snape? I have enough trouble lasting potions class!"  
  
"Harry, you're going to have to put up with it. After all, if the Death Eaters get a hold of you, you'll be in much worse shape." Hermione lectured.  
  
"I know." Harry said again.  
  
"At least there's still another month before summer holiday starts, right?" Ron said, with some bitterness in his voice. Harry gave him a grateful look.   
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Harry made the best of his last month at Hogwarts. Even if he was coming back next year, he was sure staying with Snape would feel more like eternity instead of three months. Harry went with Ron and Hermione to see them off on the Hogwarts Express, then started off with Snape.  
  
Snape lived just outside Hogsmeade in a small shack. It wasn't a dump, but it wasn't as meticulously clean as Aunt Petunia kept her house. There was a small garden full of overgrown weeds and dead flowers in the front lawn. Snape opened the door and led Harry inside.   
  
Immediately to his right, Harry saw a fairly small living area with a dusty looking couch and an even dustier looking coffee table. Come to think of it, the entire room seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust. Straight ahead he saw a door that clearly led to the kitchen, and on the other side of the living area he saw two doors, which he assumed were bedrooms.  
  
"All right, Potter. Since you're going to be staying with me, I expect you to earn your keep. Your room is the one on the right, there. Make yourself at home, then help me clean this place up. If you need to use the bathroom, it's on your right through the dining room." Snape said, and dropped his bag on the couch, sending waves of dust flying into the air.   
  
Harry walked towards "his" bedroom and saw that to the left there was an opening in the wall, which wasn't noticeable where he was standing before. The opening led to a dining room, which had a small round table and four chairs sitting in it. To the left there was another opening in the wall, where he could see the kitchen, and on the right was the bathroom.  
  
"Ah, lovely place you've got here, Professor. It's nice." Harry said, turning towards Snape.  
  
"Don't patronize me, Potter. I know just as well as you do that this place is a dump."  
  
Harry actually _did_ like it, though. He enjoyed the change of scenery. The Dursley's could seem sickeningly clean at times, especially when Aunt Petunia was in a bad mood. That always made her want to clean more. Either way, Harry was glad to be away from the Dursley's at all. He just wished it didn't have to be with_ Snape_.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
_Does the boy really need to sleep in this late?_ Severus thought, brooding over his breakfast. _It's nine AM for Merlin's sake!_ He'd been taking care of Harry for a full week now, and it seemed to him that all the boy did was eat and sleep. But then again, he'd done every horrific chore Severus could think of, without complaining once. _I suppose, for a Potter, the kid's not half bad._ Severus felt goose pimples springing up on his arms and legs. Did he just have a _nice_ thought about Harry Potter?  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen, sleepily rubbed his eyes, and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. "Morning, Professor." He yawned.  
  
Severus sighed. "You might just as well call me Severus, Potter. We're not at school, and I don't care for being called 'Professor' all through the summer."  
  
"Okay, Severus. But then, you might just as well call me Harry." Harry grinned as Severus scowled at him.  
  
"Fine. Just so you know, I'm going out tonight. I need a stiff drink and some time away from you. I won't stay out late, but I want you to keep the doors and windows locked."   
  
"Okay." Harry grinned.   
  
_He's in a good mood today,_ Severus thought. _I wonder if he's up to something. . ._  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Harry sat on the couch, sorting out the letters he'd received earlier that afternoon, trying to decide which to answer first. He'd reminded his friends not to say in their letters where he was staying, in case the letters were intercepted. They'd kept their word on that. Ron said in his letter, "How's the Bastard treating you?" and Hermione ended her letter with "Good luck, wherever you are." Harry figured he'd best answer Ron first, tell him not to refer to Snape as "Bastard," in case Snape found the letters.  
  
Hagrid and Sirius, however, hadn't said anything at all about Snape or Harry's whereabouts. The only asked how he was doing and if he was having any fun. Harry was surprised to find that he was having fun. Severus really wasn't all that bad when he knew he had to be civil towards Harry. He'd left a few hours before, and Harry was really enjoying his time alone.  
  
Just as Harry finished his last letter, he heard a noise at the door. _It's just Severus,_ Harry thought. _He's got his key with him._ After a few more minutes all Harry had heard was loud cursing and banging, so he figured he'd better open the door. He looked out the window to make sure it was Severus, then opened the door.   
  
"Harry!" Severus slurred loudly. "Didn't I tell you to keep the door locked? Oh well." Severus stumbled across the threshold, pulling a homely looking girl in behind him. He continued to stumble across the room into his bedroom, dragging the girl all the way. Harry could do nothing but stare, open mouthed, at his host's retreating form.   
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Severus woke up with the mother of all hangovers, and his arm slung around a man who looked as if he could make a very ugly woman. Severus saw women's clothes strewn around the bed, and groaned._ Gods, I picked up a transvestite! And then I slept with him! _He groaned again._ Shit, I hope Harry was in bed already when I got home last night._ Severus couldn't remember one damn thing that happened. He got out of bed, put on his robe, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry was sitting at the table, looking rather depressed and poking at his cereal as if he expected it to get up and walk across the table if he poked it enough. "Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up. "What?"  
  
"You, ah, you were awake when I got home last night, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Severus sat down heavily across from Harry and buried his face in his hands. "Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't expect to drink so much last night, I got carried away, and. . . Well, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry's face softened and he smiled at Severus. "It's okay, I just wish you hadn't brought that girl home." Severus blushed slightly, but Harry didn't seem to notice, and went on. "I, um. I had to hear you and her. . ." Harry blushed as well, and cleared his throat.   
  
Severus blushed even harder. "I wish it had been a girl." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Severus wasn't sure if Harry hadn't heard him, or if we was just shocked.  
  
"Transvestite."  
  
Harry bust up laughing, and any remains of his depressed mood vanished instantly. "You. . . You mean she. . . she was a. . . a he? I w-wondered. . . Why she was so ugly!" He cried out between peals of laughter, and he fell off his chair and curled up on the floor, holding his stomach.  
  
"It's not that funny." Severus mumbled.   
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Later that night after "Honey Bourbon" left, Harry and Severus were sitting in the living room reading, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Harry! Go to your room, I'll let you know when you can come out."  
  
Harry got up and went to his room, and listened carefully to see who was at the door.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Severus moved from the couch and answered the door. But never in his life did he expect to see what he did when he opened the door.  
  
"Draco? Gods, Draco, what happened to you?"  
  
Draco stood in front of the door, blood matting his hair to his forehead, body bruised, and tears streaming down his face. Severus quickly ushered him into the house and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Draco, what _happened_?"  
  
Draco's eyes went wide and he fell backwards onto the couch. When he spoke, his voice shook. "F-Father. . . He. . . he wanted me to start on my Death Eater initiation rites. I refused him, and he. . ." Draco's voice broke in a loud sob.  
  
Severus gathered Draco into a hug, and smoothed his blood smeared hair away from his face. "Shh, Draco, it's all right. Why did you come to me, though? What if I agreed with your father, and sent you back?"  
  
Draco wiped the tears from his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't. I know you're not really a Death Eater. I figured that out a long time ago."  
  
Severus chuckled. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Just a good guess." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into bed. You look like you need both." After Draco got cleaned up, Severus set up the couch for him to sleep on, and he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry's jaw dropped as he listened to what was going on outside his room. Malfoy was there? Because he'd refused to be a Death Eater? Harry hadn't expected this. After he heard Severus and Malfoy moved past his door and into the bathroom, he went to sit on his bed, and pulled out a book to read. He knew Severus would come see him when he was done with Malfoy.  
  
Just as he'd thought, a quarter of an hour later Severus came in and sat at the end of Harry's bed.   
  
"Draco's here." Severus paused and cleared his throat. "His father's basically disowned him because he refused to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Oh?" Harry tried to sound surprised. He didn't want Severus to know he'd been listening through the door. "Well, what're we going to do? Do you think I'll be safe?"  
  
"I don't think Draco is a danger to you at the moment. Besides, you can't stay in here for the rest of the summer." Severus smirked.  
  
"So, you don't think he'll try to. . . I don't know, rat me out or something? Not if his father's disowned him?"   
  
"No, I think you'll be all right. What do you think?"  
  
"I think I'll have to trust him. I have to leave this room sometime." Harry gave a crooked smile.  
  
Severus just nodded and left the room. He seemed to have been covering a smile, though, and Harry wondered if there was something going on that he hadn't heard through the door.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Draco woke up the next morning feeling safe and well rested. His head didn't even hurt as badly anymore. He got up to go to the bathroom, and when he finished he went to the kitchen. He saw someone he'd never thought would be there.  
  
"Morning, Malfoy!" Harry Potter smiled up at him over his breakfast.  
  
"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" Draco yelled.  
  
Just then, Severus entered the room. "Same as you, Draco." He said. "Hiding from your father." Severus squeezed Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"I expect you two to be civil to one another, all right? If we're all going to spend the summer together, I want it to be as pleasant as possible, considering the circumstances." Severus looked from one boy to the other.  
  
"All right, Severus," Potter said brightly, but his expression darkened a bit as he continued. "I will if he does."  
  
Severus looked at Draco again. "Draco?"  
  
Draco finally snapped out of his trance. "All right." He muttered, glaring at Potter.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Later that afternoon, Severus left Harry and Malfoy alone so he could run some errands. Harry normally did chores each night before bed, and with all the excitement the past two days, he hadn't really had a chance, and the house was a mess. _I suppose now is as good a time as ever._ Harry thought. He figured he'd best do it while Severus was gone, so he would be surprised. _Best to stay on his good side when his favorite student is around._  
  
As Harry started cleaning, he heard a snicker from Malfoy's direction. "What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Cleaning up." Harry said shortly.  
  
"Severus makes you clean?" Malfoy laughed.  
  
Harry didn't bother to turn and face Malfoy as he answered. "He doesn't make me. He's told me I don't have to if I don't want to. But I do want to."  
  
"Really? Well, it's too bad you can't put that kind of effort into your own appearance." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked flatly, looking round at Malfoy.   
  
"What do you mean, what do I mean? Look at you, you're a mess! Your clothes are always wrinkled, and really! Would it be so hard to run a comb through that rat's nest that you call hair?"   
  
Harry snapped at this. He dropped the papers he was organizing, and tackled Malfoy on to the couch. He ripped at the other boy's perfectly styled hair, pulling strands loose everywhere. When he was sure that Malfoy's hair was thoroughly messed up, he sat back on his heels and laughed.  
  
Malfoy, shocked and indignant, stared at Harry a moment before standing up and stalking off to the bathroom, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Psycho."  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
_What the hell is his problem?_ Draco thought to himself as he slowly tried to put his hair back into place. _He's just jealous, I bet. He just wants to be as good looking as I am._ Draco smiled at himself in the mirror.  
  
When Draco finally left the bathroom, he found that Potter had finished cleaning and was now sitting on the couch, reading. Draco lay down and stretched himself out on the couch, his feet almost bumping the other boy's legs. Satisfied that he was hogging nearly all the couch, he rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, Potter spoke. "Why'd you refuse to be a Death Eater?" He asked.  
  
Draco cracked one eye open and saw that Potter obviously hadn't looked up from his book yet. "What's it to you?"  
  
Potter still didn't look up, and he shrugged. "Just curious. I guess I just always thought you would jump at the chance to be a Death Eater. The way you've always gloated about your father being one and all. You know?"  
  
Draco sighed and opened his other eye. "Not that it's any of your business, Potter, but he asked me to do something I couldn't do. So don't get excited. I'm not coming over to the 'good' side anytime soon."  
  
"Okay." was all Potter said.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
When Severus returned home, he was surprised to find that the house was spotless, inside and out. What's more, he found Harry and Draco sitting together and acting civil. Not just civil, actually. They were being _friendly_.  
  
Neither boy had noticed Severus enter the room, and Draco spoke. "So this is how muggles live, eh, Potter? They graduate, get jobs as police officers and 100,000 dollar salaries, a big house by the beach, and have twins every ten spaces or so?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, I think it's more like a bit of them don't graduate, or even go to college. Then they get crappy jobs with 20,000 dollar salaries or so, a small three bedroom flat, and they hardly ever have their kids in pairs."  
  
Both boys laughed, and Severus felt a little confused. Were they actually getting along? The two worst enemies at Hogwarts? Laughing and playing together like childhood friends? Severus made his presence known.   
  
"What's going on here?" He asked.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Severus, and Draco raised his head from the game board.   
  
"Oh, hi Severus! Back already?" Harry said.  
  
"Are you two getting along?" Severus took a few steps towards the boys.  
  
Draco smiled. "We called a truce. We figured we should try a little harder to get along. It wouldn't to any good to kill one another or drive you mad, would it?"   
  
Severus frowned. "No, I suppose not." Why hadn't they cared about this before? He shook himself and walked into the kitchen to make himself lunch, leaving the boys to their game.  
  
***  
TBC...  
  



End file.
